QUIETUS
by mashedpootato
Summary: Chanyeol adalah api, dan Baekhyun adalah cahaya. Dan mungkin, keduanya kan selalu ditakdirkan bersama. Atau mungkin tidak. [CHANBAEK/ONESHOOT/BxB/Kingdom!AU]


**Quietus ***

 **A ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Cast(s) :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Pair : Chanbaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Kingdom!AU**

 **Warning : Failed angst**

 **Length : Oneshoot (2k+ words)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"What is to give light must endure the burning."**_

 _ **\- Victor Frankl -**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kisah ini dimulai dari sebuah pernikahan antara putra mahkota negeri Api dan Cahaya: Park Chanyeol, dan Byun Baekhyun. Sedikit berbeda dari kisah romansa yang lainnya, pernikahan keduanya berlangsung bukan atas dasar cinta satu sama lain. Pernikahan ini semata-mata adalah bagian dari aliansi untuk melindungi rakyat mereka dari serangan negeri Angin.

Ya, kedua kerajaan tersebut telah tersudut dalam peperangan kali ini, dan menyatukan kedua kekuatan negeri adalah satu-satunya pilihan bagi mereka untuk bertahan.

Park Chanyeol menyetujui pernikahan tersebut atas dasar mimpinya menciptakan kerajaan yang damai, rasa kebenciannya pada peperangan, dan tanggung jawab yang ia miliki sebagai seorang raja terpilih. Sedangkan Byun Baekhyun, ia melakukan pernikahan itu atas dasar ketakutannya akan kehilangan kembali orang yang ia cintai, serta rasa sayang yang mendalam pada rakyat yang ia miliki. Ia takut kerajaan Angin kan mengambil kembali nyawa orang-orang yang dicintainya, sebagaimana yang telah mereka lakukan pada seluruh keluarga yang ia miliki tepat di depan kedua matanya.

Hari itu, adalah hari dimana keduanya berdiri di hadapan satu sama lain. Janji suci terucap, dan masyarakat pun bersorak bahagia atas sebuah harapan baru untuk dapat hidup lebih lama.

Dan hari itu pula adalah hari dimana Chanyeol berujar pelan kepada lelaki cantik rupawan tersebut:

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Pernikahan ini adalah demi kerajaanmu, dan juga kerajaanku. Tidak sedikitpun mengenai kita berdua. Jadi kuharap kau bersedia memahaminya."

Ya. Hari itu, adalah hari ketika mimpi buta Baekhyun untuk mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang, hancur berkeping-keping.

 **.**

 **.**

Kisah mereka berdua jauh dari kata 'sempurna'. Sebagai raja baru dari sebuah kerajaan besar, Chanyeol menanggung beban tanggung jawab yang berat untuk seorang pemuda seusianya. Dan Baekhyun, sebagaimana seorang _istri_ yang patuh, senantiasa menjaga dirinya tetap berada di kamar istana sepanjang waktu, seperti apa yang dititahkan sang raja kepadanya.

Tidak sedikitpun kata ataupun gestur sederhana diberikan satu sama lain. Satu-satunya yang Baekhyun dapatkan hanya tatapan lelah dan punggung dingin dari sang suami kala ia kembali pulang menuju mansion kerajaan. Dan hal yang menyedihkan adalah kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun telah tahu sejak awal bahwa ia tidak seharusnya berharap lebih dari apa yang telah ia peroleh saat ini.

Dan setiap malam ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak terjaga di tengah waktu tidurnya, berharap akan segera berakhirnya peperangan itu.

Hanya agar raut lelah itu dapat sirna dari wajah sang raja.

.

.

Sepertihalnya malam-malam yang lain, hari itu pun Baekhyun terbangun di antara tidurnya. Malam itu adalah tepat 3 hari sebelum peperangan kan dimulai. Samar ia bisa mendengar sang raja berdiskusi dengan para jenderal kerajaan di lantai bawah, bahkan hingga malam telah larut seperti ini.

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun hanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya, mencoba membiasakan matanya di antara gelap. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari ranjang dan mengambil segelas air minum untuk menenangkan diri.

 _"Raja dari negeri Angin menginginkan Yang Mulia Baekhyun sebagai ganti atas perjanjian damai yang kita tawarkan."_

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti seketika, mendengar namanya diucap oleh salah satu perdana mentri yang ia kenal. Selama sepersekian detik, Baekhyun merasa seakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Jika perang ini benar-benar terlaksana, kita sudah dipastikan akan kalah, Yang Mulia. Pasukan kita tidak cukup banyak untuk melawan mereka. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan kehilangan pasukan lebih banyak lagi. Mengorbankan satu orang lebih baik daripada kehilangan semua yang masih kita miliki."

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja. Air mata pecah dan meleleh oleh sebuah rasa terkejut yang teramat sangat. Ia meringkuk di atas permukaan lantai dingin, seraya mendengar keputusasaan di antara suara-suara orang yang ia sayangi.

Ia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

 _Mereka akan mengorbankanku dalam peperangan kali ini. Mereka akan membawaku pergi..._

Lalu ia hanya meletakkan kepalanya di atas lutut, merasa terkhianati, bingung, dan takut dalam saat yang bersamaan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk mencari secercah kehangatan yang seakan seketika menghilang, dengan air mata masih menetes membanjiri pipinya.

 **"Tidak."**

Serangkai suku kata dari sebuah suara berat yang begitu ia kenal mengalir begitu saja ke pendengaran Baekhyun, memberi getaran sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya; tidak untuk negeri Angin, atau siapapun juga. Aku tahu ini adalah mimpiku untuk dapat mengakhiri peperangan. Namun dibandingkan harus mengorbankan _nya_ untuk membuat mimpiku menjadi nyata, aku lebih baik mengakhiri diriku sendiri. Apapun untuk membuat _ia_ tetap aman."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia-"

"Ia adalah istriku." Chanyeol memotong ucapan sang perdana menteri, memberikan tatapan tajam seakan mengingatkan siapa sosok yang berkuasa di antara mereka. "Seberapapun aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan kami, aku tahu aku akan selamanya diliputi penyesalan jika tidak melindungi dirinya. Baekhyun-aku bahkan belum sempat memberikan cinta yang seharusnya berhak ia dapatkan selama ini."

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Baekhyun melangkah pelan memasuki kamar sang raja. Ia memandang bagaimana pria itu terlelap dari kejauhan, hingga ia memutuskan untuk berlutut tepat di sisi ranjangnya. Itu adalah jarak terdekat yang pernah mereka miliki sejak keduanya menikahi satu sama lain.

Perlahan jemari Baekhyun menelusuri wajah Chanyeol dengan sentuhan selembut bulu. Ia pandang tiap inci detail seakan ingin mengingat itu semua seumur hidupnya.

Ia tampan-amat sangat tampan jika ia boleh berkata jujur. Rahang dan tulang pipi yang kuat, sepasang mata almond, hidung runcing, bibir penuh-oh, dan jangan lupa dengan sepasang telinga peri yang juga merupakan favoritnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah bayang-bayang masa lalu kembali ke ingatannya. Sesuatu yang selalu menghantui di tiap mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Bagaimana pasukan kerajaan Angin telah membunuh orang-orang yang berharga baginya satu persatu, tepat di depan matanya.

Gambar-gambar itu berputar di ingatan Baekhyun dengan tikaman-tikaman menyakitkan tepat di jiwanya. Semua kenangan itu masih terlalu segar, setiap jeritan ketakutan, dan darah yang berceceran. Hingga air mata perlahan menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mengapa...? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau selamanya tak mencintaiku, Yang Mulia?" Ujarnya berbisik pelan.

Baekhyun membiarkan pertahanan yang ia miliki runtuh begitu saja untuk pertama kalinya. Ia membiarkan kesedihan itu meluap dan menumpahkannya.

Hanya untuk saat itu saja.

Hanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dan malam tersebut, adalah malam dimana Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa sudah terlalu terlambat bagi dirinya untuk jatuh cinta.

.

.

Ketika pagi tiba, seluruh kerajaan dikagetkan oleh menghilangnya ratu mereka.

Satu-satunya hal yang lelaki itu tinggalkan hanyalah sepucuk surat yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas sang Raja. Bertoreh nama, dan barisan kata yang ditulis tangan.

 _ **Dear, My Highness...**_

 _ **'Ingatkah hari itu dimana engkau mengucap bahwa cinta bukanlah hal yang menyatukan kita, Yang Mulia...?**_

 _ **Kini, aku menyadari betapa benar dan berartinya ujaran yang kau ucapkan kala itu...**_

 _ **Ya. Lebih daripada cinta, kita disatukan oleh rasa tanggung jawab terhadap takdir kita sebagai seorang pemimpin negeri ini...**_

 _ **Engkau tidak mencintaiku, dan begitu pula dengan aku yang tak mencintaimu. Jadi inilah aku, memutuskan untuk pergi dan memilih negeri Angin.**_

 _ **Bukan untuk kita berdua, namun untuk seluruh rakyat yang kau dan aku cintai.**_

 _ **Kau adalah seorang Raja yang hebat, Yang Mulia. Negeri ini sungguh terberkati dengan kehadiran sosok pemimpin sepertimu. Dan sempat menjadi sosok ratu untukmu merupakan salah satu bagian terbaik dalam hidupku.**_

 _ **Kerajaan ini akan selalu mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Maaf, dan selamat tinggal.'**_

 _ **-Byun Baekhyun-**_

Chanyeol terdiam dengan rahang mengeras. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Ia merasa sedih.

Ia merasa terkhianati.

Dan ia tidak memahami perasaan kehilangan yang ia sadari muncul di dalam dirinya.

 _Kau berbohong._

Ia tertawa getir. Meremas carik kertas itu dalam kepalan tangannya.

 _Kau berbohong, Byun Baekhyun. Kau mencintaiku. Dan aku bisa melihat itu semua dari caramu menatapku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari caramu mendamba perhatianku._

 _Kau mencintaiku..._

"Yang mulia..." Ujar seorang pengawal kerajaan dengan nada khawatir. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah tatapan dingin yang kosong dari sang raja.

 **"Siapkan pasukan."** Chanyeol memerintah. Dingin, dan keji seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada kertas surat itu dalam kepalan tangannya.

"Kita akan menyerang negeri Angin saat ini juga."

Perang pun tak sanggup lagi terelakkan.

Hanya dalam waktu sekejap, pasukan tentara terlibat pertempuran. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol meletakkan dirinya di garda depan pertarungan. Ia membiarkan insting bertarung menguasai tubuhnya. Bergerak di antara lautan manusia, mengayunkan pedang dan membiarkan pasukan tentara lawan berjatuhan dilaluinya-mereka bahkan tak sempat menyadari pedang yang diayunkan pada mereka. Ia bertarung dengan segala kegagahan, ketenangan, dan gerakan yang penuh perhitungan.

Musuh terus berdatangan, mengakibatkan ayunan pedang dan pisau yang tanpa akhir. Namun begitu, ia terus bertarung, dan tak sedikitpun mundur.

Hingga kemudian di sanalah Chanyeol berdiri, tepat di jantung kastil kerajaan Angin. Darah pekat menetes deras dari luka di tubuhnya, namun semua yang ia rasakan hanya kekosongan. Dengan dingin ia memandang Raja negeri Angin tepat di seberang ruangan, dengan pedang tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

"Dan inilah aku, berpikir bahwa menyerahkan istrimu padaku adalah tanda perjanjian kita untuk mengakhiri peperangan, Park." Ujarnya sang Raja dengan nada bengis, suara menggema dalam ruangan kosong bangunan kerajaan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyerahkan _ia_ kepadamu." Desis Chanyeol, sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya yang membuncah dalam dirinya.

Raja Kerajaan Angin menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, mungkinkah ia datang atas kehendaknya sendiri?"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak menyeberangi ruangan itu dan menghunuskan pedangnya terlalu cepat.

"Lalu katakan padaku wahai raja muda Park Chanyeol. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Apa ini karena kenyataan bahwa aku telah memporak porandakan kerajaanmu, atau mungkin-" seringai itu melebar. "-kenyataan bahwa istrimu yang cantik telah memilihku dibandingkan dirimu?"

Dan itu adalah akhir dari kesabaran yang Chanyeol miliki. Dengan secepat kilat, ia menyeberangi ruangan, mencengkeram leher sang raja, mencoba untuk mengakhiri hembus nafasnya.

"Jika kau pikir pelayan-pelayanmu akan datang menyelamatkan, kau sudah salah besar. Semuanya sudah berakhir." Dan dengan ucapan itu, sebuah pedang Chanyeol hunuskan begitu saja melewati abdomen pria di cengkeramannya, menciptakan sebuah teriakan tertahan dari sang raja yang sekarat.

Segera setelah ia melihat raja tersebut jatuh tak bergerak di permukaan lantai dingin, Chanyeol jatuh berlutut tak berdaya. Kehilangan terlalu banyak darah membuat kegelapan perlahan menghampirinya.

Menyadari kesempatan yang ia miliki, sang raja negeri Angin yang tengah meregang nyawa meraih pedang yang tergeletak di lantai, menggenggam dan mengarahkannya ke Chanyeol yang tak lagi mampu bergerak dengan begitu banyaknya luka yang ia miliki.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya.

Raja Negeri Api itu bersiap oleh rasa sakit yang kan ia rasakan bersamaan dengan suara tusukan pedang yang diayunkan ke arahnya, tapi apa yang ia rasakan justru adalah beban tubuh seseorang yang bersandar padanya, memeluk dada Chanyeol dengan begitu erat.

Kehangatan ini. Ia begitu mengenali kehangatan ini.

Kehangatan sentuhan yang ia rindukan. Kehangatan yang terkadang ia rasakan dalam tidur lelahnya di tiap malam.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat sesosok tubuh telah jatuh begitu saja tepat di hadapannya. Jubah dan topeng hitam yang orang itu kenakan mencegah ia untuk melihat wajah di baliknya. Tapi ia melihat jelas bagaimana darah kini mengalir deras dari bekas tusukan pedang di tubuh yang tergeletak tersebut.

Pedang yang berhasil diayunkan Raja negeri Angin dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya kini terhunus di dada lelaki tersebut.

"Yang Mulia! Pasukan kita telah berhasil merebut kekuasaan!" Samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar seorang jenderal kerajaan memanggil dari seberang sisi ruangan.

Selama sedetik, hanya kebahagiaan yang Chanyeol rasakan kala mendengar berita tersebut.

 _Kita menang._

 _Kita telah berhasil mengakhiri peperangan._

Tapi ketika ia melihat sosok tubuh tak bergerak di hadapannya, senyumannya seketika sirna.

 _Sesuatu telah menghilang..._

Dalam diam, Chanyeol memandang permukaan tangannya sendiri. Ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia mengingat sebuah kehangatan oleh sebuah sentuhan.

Tubuhnya tak mengingat apapun, namun hatinya meronta. Seakan bersikukuh mengetahui sesuatu yang yang telah sirna tersebut.

Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajah di balik topeng itu, tapi ia tidak bisa lebih yakin lagi. Terhuyung, ia berlutut di hadapan sosok tubuh yang tergeletak tak lagi bergerak.

Gemetaran oleh rasa takut, ia meraih jemari lentik yang dikenalnya dalam hati, berharap ia kan mampu merasakan kehangatan yang tertinggal di sana.

Tapi apa yang ia rasakan hanya dingin.

"Baek," ia berbisik, meraih tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam pelukan dan membuka topeng tersebut.

Wajah itu masih sama seperti apa yang ia ingat-begitu cantik mempesona. Tapi sekarang, lelehan darah segar mengalir di sana, nampak begitu merah dan menyakitkan.

"Hey..." Lembut, sang raja muda mengusap wajahnya, berharap kan menemukan rona di wajah sepucat kapas itu.

"Bangun, My Queen." Ia mengecup dahinya, matanya, bibirnya, seakan itu semua kan membuat sepasang mata itu terbuka.

"Ku mohon, jangan pergi." Ujarnya, memeluk tubuh lelaki tersebut erat seakan hidupnya bergantung oleh hal tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Berhari-hari telah berlalu sejak peperangan berakhir. Seluruh negeri disibukkan oleh perayaan kemenangan mereka. Tapi di sinilah sang raja, berdiri di sebuah pintu tertutup sebuah kamar di mansionnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menelusurkan tangannya di antara rambut coklat gelapnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang membuka daun pintu tersebut.

Semuanya masih sama seperti apa yang ia ingat. Tapi sesuatu telah menghilang. Sesuatu yang sekiranya merupakan salah satu hal terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Ia tersenyum sedih, berjalan menyeberangi ruangan, dengan sebuket _Daisy_ putih dan bunga _Baby's Breath_ di genggamannya.

 _Aku amat sangat merindukannya._

Selama sesaat Chanyeol membiarkan matanya menelusuri ruangan itu. Seakan mengingat. Seakan mencari. Hingga tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Buku itu telah sedikit rapuh di sana-sini, nampak seperti telah dibuka berkali-kali sebelumnya.

Chanyeol meraihnya. Dan senyuman samar muncul kala ia membaca sebuah kalimat di sebuah halaman acak buku tersebut:

 _ **'Tuhan, aku tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang kumiliki padanya...**_

 _ **Semua yang aku ketahui hanyalah kenyataan bahwa aku tak ingin kehilangan perasaan yang ku miliki ini. Aku ingin menyimpannya dalam sebuah toples kaca, dan meletakkannya di bagian terdalam hatiku hingga tak seorangpun dapat mengambilnya dariku...**_

 _ **Ini begitu sulit untuk kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai. Semua kenangan masih begitu segar di ingatanku, bagaimana itu semua begitu menyakitkan kala melihat mereka semua pergi. Jerit kesakitan mereka, aroma darah, dan tatapan yang mereka berikan tepat sebelum ajal menjemput-aku tak akan pernah melupakan hal itu selamanya...**_

 _ **Jadi Tuhan, inilah aku memohon pada-Mu. Tolong jangan biarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya. Jangan lagi ambil seseorang yang berharga bagiku-tidak sekarang, ketika aku telah menemukan seseorang untuk kucintai seumur hidup.**_

 _ **Sebagaimana cahaya ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama api, biarkan aku mencintai ia di sisinya.**_

 _ **Tidak-kurasa aku telah mencintainya selama ini, dan kan terus mencintainya tuk selamanya...**_

 _ **For my king, my fire, my eternity. Park Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu.'**_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunie." Bisik Chanyeol lembut, menutup buku tersebut dengan sebuah tatapan memuja yang berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menutup kelopak matanya.

Oh, betapa ia berharap sebuah lengan mungil kan memeluk tubuhnya kala itu. Mengecupnya, membangunkannya, dan menyadarkan bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Namun Chanyeol membuka mata, dan menemukan dirinya tetap sendiri.

Baekhyunie-nya telah pergi...

 _ **'Di masa depan kelak, mari bertemu kembali sebagai cahaya dan api, agar kita kan selalu ditakdirkan bersama satu sama lain...**_

 _ **'Dan di masa depan, berhentilah menjadi malaikat pelindungku, My Queen. Biarkan aku melindungimu. Biarkan aku menjagamu, selayaknya seorang raja pada ratuku...'**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ***Quietus [ENG] :**

 **(n) an end, death /**

 **(kb) sebuah akhir, kematian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi,**

 **Adakah yang masih ingat aku?**

 **Hehe. Ini adalah repost dari ff yang udah pernah di publish di akun CIC sebagai ff games bulan apa gitu aku lupa. Udah lumayan lama soalnya.**

 **Tiba tiba aja aku dapet feel buat ngedit ff ini. Secara dulu aku nulisnya ngebut banget dan belom sempet ngedit sama sekali pas ngirim ni ff. Agak sedikit berbeda, karena aku nambahin beberapa kalimat tambahan dan pembenaran kata kata di sana sini. Tapi cerita tetap nggak berubah dari versi aslinya.**

 **Btw di sini aku sekalian mau tanya juga. Adakah di antara kalian yg baca ffku yang lain?**

 **Masih adakah yang berharap aku update ff ff itu? Kalo ada, adakah saran sebaiknya yang mana dulu?**

 **Atau malah nulis ff baru aja? Sequel ff ini misalnya? Wkwkwk.**

 **Aku sejujurnya sedang writers block. Nulis sih bisa bisa aja. Tapi aku selalu ngrasa tulisanku ga sesuai sama ekspektasi imajinasi dan selalu dihantui rasa nggak puas sama hasil tulisanku. Rasanya ada aja yang kurang. Makanya aku selalu nunda update sampe sekarang.**

 **I'm terribly sorry. Tapi beneran rasa kayak gini tu nggak enak banget. Bikin kecewa ke diri sendiri, tapi di sisi lain juga bikin takut ngecewain kalian.**

 **Kalo ada yang punya saran cara terlepas dari wb, pretty please tinggalkan di kolom komentar ya. Aku sangat butuh saran kalian :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love,**

 **mashedpootato**


End file.
